


Alien Skies

by Luthienberen



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies, F/F, Hate Sex, Injury Recovery, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Minn-Erva forges a new life on C-53 after surviving being shot down. However, she constantly looks to the skies and thinks of Vers and Hala until one day Vers returns. Upon their meeting all of Minn-Erva’s emotions explode: anger, resentment and lust resulting in a rather entertaining and unexpected encounter. Yet, what will happen after their encounter?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Minn-Erva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	Alien Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> **GlassesOfJustice** I ran with your prompt of Minn-Erva and Carol meeting once more on C-53. I had a lot of fun getting inside Minn-Erva’s head and her relationship with Carol. I hope you find some pleasure in this offering!

* * *

_Location: C-53_

Surviving the crash had been a matter of Kree foresight. As her ship exploded Minn-Erva found herself propelled into the air. She fell amid fire and metal, descent only slowed by the parachute she gripped with rapidly weakening fingers.

Landing on the rocky sandy ground was unpleasant, pain ricocheting through her body, leaving limbs trembling and body shaken. For a while she lay dazed, eyes shut against the unrelenting sun that C-53 orbited.

Even breathing hurt.

Yet gradually Minn-Erva became aware and opened her eyes. The sun was a stark line against the horizon, the sky above washing from pinks and oranges into a violet as night descended. A chill was growing, the sun taking its warmth as it dipped below the horizon.

Minn-Erva carefully analysed her injuries, grateful to discover she could move. Superficial burns had found their mark where her armour had rent under the sheer force of the blast. Her helmet had mostly protected her head, though Minn-Erva suspected that her brain must be slightly bruised from the concussive blast and the near free fall.

Her hands were the worst. 

Only Kree training kept Minn-Erva from screaming in agony. Squirming upright, the Kree warrior used her less damaged left hand to pry the emergency medical supplies stashed in various compartments of her uniform. It was slow, terrible work, but eventually Minn-Erva patched up her hands: her right had deep gashes where she had desperately clutched the parachute. 

Her left was scorched from fire where it had licked her as she tumbled away.

Her left leg was battered and broken. Minn-Erva made do with her undershirt and disassembled pieces of her armour as splints. A pain dose via an air compressed syringe offered relief. Saving the rest of her meagre supplies for later, Minn-Erva rose.

Glaring out at this dump of a world, Minn-Erva thought she couldn't hate Vers more than she already did.

Oh, how _wrong_ she had been _._

Vers had become something _more_ and in the process had betrayed the Kree and Yon-Rogg who had saved her worthless hide. Yet, despite all that, Minn-Erva could still capture that golden visage, now brighter than ever with her new powers. Her stomach twisted - desire and hate as hot as that blasted sun which had now set.

In the sun’s stead night had closed in about her, the cold white stars so high above a mockery, for she could no longer reach them. Picking up the supplies she had salvaged Minn-Erva began walking, limping really, seeking the remains of her ship and afterwards: refuge.

There had to be someone desperate enough to take her in.

She was right.

Eventually, just as the night was fading on this alien world, she came across an old man. He was all alone on a farm. He gazed at her blue skin and shrugged, somehow unruffled. Minn-Erva could respect such calmness.

Her arm communicator was fortunately still able to act as a Universal Translator, so she was able to request sanctuary. She promised to repay his kindness with work. There was an emotion Minn-Erva couldn't place that flittered across the old man’s face as he considered her proposal. After a moment he nodded and helped her inside. Minn-Erva felt a surge of relief as she sank into a seat inside a house that was quite primitive.

Never-mind, most importantly her offer had been accepted and her word given. For now this shithole was her home.

♤♤♤

Five years passed and Minn-Erva healed well thanks to Kree biology and her rapidly diminishing medicines, which had not been bountiful in the first place. As she healed and worked, she waited for a chance to escape.

She listened regularly on the device she had pieced together with what was left from the crash and armour. In the process she learnt of Captain Marvel - formally Vers - leaving a trail of remarkable tales in her wake. The galaxy shook as Vers passed and yet C-53 remained oblivious, apart from presumably her friends on C-53.

She avoided those clever women who must have learned of her presence after the first year, though to be fair Minn-Erva knew they thought her dead. They probably considered the old man's alien another galactic refugee.

Let them think that then.

In the meantime, she stayed with the old man - a Mr Weaver - who had no family left. She worked the farm by day, trained at night and listened to Mr Weaver when he spoke for she was Kree and a Kree warrior kept their word.

Her hate at Vers cooled to cold anger, all the more dangerous for it was forged in the fires of treachery to become a weapon ready to be wielded when the time arose. That time arrived one night when Captain Marvel turned up at their - yes their - farm.

Clad in a leather jacket, T-shirt, jeans and boots she appeared innocent apart from her stance: warrior through and through, C-53 Air Force and Kree training.

"I was visiting friends when I heard the rumour that a space lady was living here. Well-kept town secret apparently, which is pretty normal for a tight knit community."

A faint halo emanated from Vers...Captain Marvel...traitor and teammate.

Minn-Erva could see the threat in the subtle glow, how Vers' powers wavered like tendrils of energy from a Kree ship, the raised brow and those eyes shining as bright as the desert sun and just as relentless.

Desire twisted in Minn-Erva’s belly at the vision, and she was certain her eyes must echo her lust for she saw Vers smirk. Her anger stirred, her resentment warming from shimmering to boiling. Yet, despite all this Minn-Erva couldn’t help _wanting_.

"Not much left for a dishonoured Kree. You're not welcome here. Leave or…"

"Or?" The promise in that one word had Minn-Erva’s control snap. She seized Vers and kissed her hard and dirty.

Energy crackled through Minn-Erva in response. Her skin was alive with dancing trails of Vers’ power, her hair frizzing even as her heart pumped faster when Vers kissed back.

It was rough as each sought dominance. Tongues and lips clashed, teeth scraped across lips and nipped at expose throats. Their hands sought purchase.

Firm muscle met Minn-Erva’s efforts as she groped the body she admired and loathed simultaneously.

Vers laughed breathlessly. “Hold on,” she panted and _damn the traitor!_ Vers took flight, pulling them out into the night and up.

Minn-Erva glared at the glimmering being and attempted to regain some control whilst also speeding up the night’s passions.

"My window is right _there you idiot_."

Vers laughed more, eyes molten like the furnace Mr Weaver had out back, the one where Minn-Erva had forged herself a leg brace for her left leg. It was exhilarating in how dangerous it made Vers look. Minn-Erva yearned even more fervently to ravish this infuriating being.

Fortunately, they flew through Minn-Erva's open window right then and the Kree spared a moment to be grateful that Mr Weaver was asleep.

Once on the bed they made short work of their garments. Minn-Erva drank in the sight of Vers' body: golden yet scarred as a warrior's ought to be.

She greedily traced one scar from Vers' collarbone down to the top of one full and plump breast. It was old, faint against a skin Minn-Erva suspected no longer sustained hurts for long. Envy and anger fed the fires of her desire as Minn-Erva clutched a plump breast, relishing the weight. Vers gasped at her touch before grinning cockily.

Clever and treacherous fingers darted over Minn-Erva, Vers’ power sinking into Minn-Erva once more, making her squirm. Wetness gathered between Minn-Erva’s legs and when Vers shifted out of reach to begin mapping the ruin of her left leg Minn-Erva _nearly_ cried out.

Instead she stubbornly stayed quiet causing a quirk of lips and blond hair being tossed back. Challenge burned fiercely in those oddly molten eyes as an artful tongue traced the scars from that fateful day. Pleasure shot through Minn-Erva and she dug her nails into Vers' shoulders, watching through narrowed eyes.

Vers' tongue was too good, her lips ghosting over flesh, her teeth perilous as they nibbled at the inside of Minn-Erva’s knee before reaching the source of her wetness. At that point Minn-Erva had enough and she moved her hands to tangle in blond locks, tugging Vers up with a snarl.

The woman whose strength outmatched her - and how infuriating was that! - permitted it.

"Ready for the showdown?" 

"You always spoke too much Vers!”

It was a furious declaration, marred by her panting and Vers merely grinned.

"Okay then Minn-Erva, let's finish this." There was more to it than just _this_ , Vers' tone implied that, but Minn-Erva pushed it aside for present.

Vers pressed them down, one hand burying deep into Minn-Erva’s dark hair, pulling slightly as Vers allowed her power to fully engulf them. Minn-Erva pushed upwards, eyes wide in shock.

_She was burning in the heart of a star. No agony, just an intense pleasure sparking through every nerve, sinking deep through her flesh to her blood and bones. Vers was burning impossibly bright, eclipsing the surroundings of the room in a halo of incandescent light and wanton desire that rolled through Vers like one of those peculiar horses she rode._

Minn-Erva had no breath to spare to moan, let alone speak, trying to survive this rolling lust that penetrated deep to her core. Dragging in one breath, Minn-Erva managed to focus on moving her hand in-between Vers’ legs.

Vers already had pushed eager fingers into Minn-Erva's wet folds, moving and pressing in a rhythm that had Minn-Erva's jaw clenching at the intensity. There was no way that she would let Vers to up woman her.

Fingers scarred from that fateful fight five years ago, found a home inside Vers. _She plunged into a silken heat with the delicious sensation of delicate flesh quivering around her hungry digits._ Minn-Erva moved with purpose, eyes flitting shut.

Wetness covered her fingers and Minn-Erva was nearly overwhelmed at the triple sensations: Vers' power an electric current of desire in her veins, echoed by the sensation of Vers' fingers inside her, whilst Minn-Erva penetrated Vers.

A hot mouth met hers and Minn-Erva was consumed by orgasm as release shuddered through her in a wave of golden light that flashed like a solar flare, bright even through eyelids. Minn-Erva was back among the stars briefly, head foggy with her lust, as the thrum of Vers’ power echoed inside Minn-Erva, her very blood and flesh quivering. 

Gradually however the tidal wave of desire receded. Minn-Erva slumped back exhausted, naked body cooling as Vers retreated.

Vers’ eyes were no longer molten, replaced with an irritating fervour that _always_ indicated trouble. How that expression frustrated Minn-Erva even now!

Vers gathered her clothes, dressing under Minn-Erva's appreciative if resentful gaze. Slender legs disappeared in jeans, her plump breasts and nipples were restrained by a bra and her belly - toned but with a delightful soft edge - was covered by a T-shirt.

"You can return to Hala you know," Vers remarked casually. "The Emperor is eager for all faithful Kree to return."

"How and why?" snorted Minn-Erva, still smarting at losing the Supreme Intelligence.

"Oh," Vers shrugged, "Amazing at how ships are left lying about. And why?" Hard eyes met Minn-Erva.

"I like to keep my enemies where I can see them and Earth has sufficient problems as it is."

Minn-Erva approved. They were not friends, but enemies. A moment's passion did not change that. She was a Kree warrior versus a woman who was Kree and human, yet also something _more_. No, they were at best at a truce, but if Vers – Captain Marvel, or whatever she was called nowadays – returned to Hala as less than an ally, or even a negotiator they would then do battle.

Honour before cowardness.

"That ship better be large."

Vers raised an eyebrow clearly surprised and Minn-Erva had the visceral glee at shocking Yon-Rogg's favourite. The memory would be the stuff for masturbating to later.

The blonde though finally nodded before vanishing in a stellar burst.

Minn-Erva relaxed, mind already planning the future.

♤♤♤

_IMPERIAL KREE SPACE CRUISER_

_DATA ENTRY INTO SHIP’S LOG BY MINN-ERVA, TO BE DELETED_

Course is set for Hala.

Vers left a ship capable of carrying us to the Imperial Space Cruiser, so after a few trips we were set. I am reluctantly impressed by Vers leaving such a large ship for our use. As a loyal Kree I am concerned at how she obtained it for this is not Mar-Vell’s original ship.

I shall discover in due course.

Mr Weaver is nervous, but also excited at the prospect of the stars in front of us and a new world.

Our animals and farm equipment are secured, as well as our belongings.

I couldn't leave Mr Weaver behind, for I gave my word to help him. Leaving him behind when he suffers from a weak chest is not helping him. C-53 cannot look after him, so I must.

The Kree do keep to their word after all.

Our neighbours bid us goodbye and pretended my ship was a truck. More proof that humans are crazy. No wonder Vers survived the blast. Damn her hide.

I attempted to soothe Mr Weaver’s nerves with a smile and he has relaxed, bright blue eyes hopeful.

Soon we shall be on Hala and there our medicine will help him.

Now it is time to engage. The stars gleam in the eyes of my companion as the ship hums from stationery orbit to movement.

Excellent.

When I next see Vers, I will thank her by initially indulging our passions. Afterwards, we shall see, for my blood still hums with anger as well as lust at the Kree-Human hybrid who travels the stars under many names.

_END ENTRY_


End file.
